What is the word Roleplay?
What is the word Roleplay? is the third episode of The Cutie Island Battle. Transcript Green Rocky: Gino, why the heck are you acting so silly? Gino: dunno. why do u ask Green Rocky: Oh, geez... Green Ice Cube: What are you talking about? Gino: well, u r gay mom Green Ice Cube: What the heck? Male Cutie: Devil Killers, you lost last episode, so come over here! Evil Cake: Oh, great... (At the elimination) Male Cutie: The cake is an apple core. When I call your name, come and get your apple core. Evil Cake: At least I can come back. Male Cutie: And if you do not here your name called out, you cannot come back! (To Fiery 114) EVER! Oh, and Evil Cake, would you like to use your immunity token? Evil Cake: No. Male Cutie: Fiery 114, you got 35 votes. Fiery 114: YES! (eats the core) Oh no, I feel sick! (vomits) Evil Cake: Why the heck would I ever eat that? Male Cutie: Next elimination when I see you, you'll get key lime pie. Hexagon: i love key lime pie Male Cutie: Mister Puffball, you are also safe, with 67 votes, and with just a few more, is Pilgrim Hat, with 69 votes! Evil Cake: Oh no, i'm in the bottom 2. Hexagon: How the heck, i'm didn't do any'ding wrong! Male Cutie: The final person safe, with 125 votes is... Hexagon: (scared expression) Evil Cake: (enraged expression) Male Cutie: Hexagon. Hexagon: YAY! Evil Cake: I'll use my immunity token! Male Cutie: Too late! You are eliminated with 235 votes! (Evil Cake screams as he gets flung to the chamber of elimins) Male Cutie: The next challenge is the excact same challenge from BFB 12! There will be 3 fakes. Also, Cheeseburger will be joining the devil killers! GO! Gali: Who is the first impostor? (turns to Gabe) Maybe it's my brother Gino. He has been acting SO weird this morning! Male Cutie: Incorrect! Gino: hahahahahahah i'm real hahahahahahahah Gabe: STOP ACTING WEIRD YOU STUPID TURQUOISE ROCK!!!! Gino: wait, i think the fake is ice mountain Male Cutie: Correct! Mister Puffball: Fire Mountain. Male Cutie: Incorrect! Stone Tiki: Is it me? Male Cutie: Correct! (with the nice guys) Green Ice Cube: Is it Flower Grassy? Male Cutie: Incorrect. Flower Tree: Oh shalt i die! Green Rocky: FT, stop speaking like Shakespeare. Green Ice Cube: Ice Tiki? Male Cutie: Incorrect! (with the devil killers) Mister Puffball: It's cutie's green hand and white clock. Male Cutie: Correct and correct! So the devil killers win, and the nice guys are up for elimination! Now, to reveal the fakes. (White Clock becomes Cuties Green Hand, Stone Tiki becomes Ice Mountain, Flower Tree becomes White Clock and Green Rocky becomes Tah Pot, an RC from the show) Tah Pot: Oh, uh, hiiii...(hops away) Male Cutie: SO! viewers, vote a member of the nice guys to be eliminated. The contestant who gets the most votes will leave the show! (At night, Gabe is sleeping in his bed when Gali wakes him up) Gabe: Gali! Gali: Sorry. (he hops back into his bed and goes to sleep.) Male Cutie: See you next episode! (end) Trivia *This is the first episode to have a “?” on the title. Goofs *In this episode, The Devil Killers were in the elimination area, where The Nice Guys were supposed to be in the elimination area, as they were up for elimination last episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Cutie Island Battle episodes